


Ride or die

by Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend/pseuds/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend
Summary: Little did she know how strong Maggie is. Professionally talking, Alex truly believes she’s a great cop; but she would have never imagined how courageous Maggie is. They’re one month into their relationship when they first argue. It’s a stupid fight, they’ re both tired from a long day of chasing an alien drug dealer  on the streets of National City, and something about her being able of taking care of herself since she was fourteen, accidentally slips out from her lips. Maggie freezes right away and Alex doesn’t ignore the sudden tension in her body and the uncomfortable silence that neither of them knows how to fill. So she asks. She asks until Maggie lets out a shaky  breath, head facing the floor, and somehow gathers the courage to talk about her coming out with her parents.orSo yes, as in any other relationship where true, mutual feelings are involved, sometimes they mess it up. But Alex is getting a hand of it, and Maggie is slowly sharing more of her life with her and between a beer and a cold slice of pizza, their love grows stronger.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex likes march. It’s that period of the year where days get warmer, the sun shows itself less shyly, and she begins to feel the urge to go out and enjoy the upcoming spring. She also gets ice cream cravings, which is strange, since she’s not particularly greedy, but that must be the result of having someone like Kara as sister. They need to stop picking up bad habits from each other. 

 

Alex is still asleep when loud shouts force her out of sleep. Her neighbors are known for their inability to be respectful of the others. Surrounded by a comfortable heat, her senses slowly begin to catch sounds, and smells. The first thing she becomes aware of is the itchy sensation on her nose. She scratches while her eyes, still closed, sense the light that’s surrounding the environment. Then the smell of coffee finally reaches her nostrils and that makes her open the eyes. And the first thought that comes up to her is, well, it is not a thought at all. 

 

You see, Alex has experienced many different mornings: the rushed ones, when she’s late and J’onn won’t be happy about it; the early ones, when the city is still quiet and her brain claims just five more minutes of sleep; the relaxed ones, when she gets to stay in bed as much as she wants, which usually means not more than ten minutes, ‘cause Alex doesn’t like wasting time like that, even on her day off; the cold ones, when she’d like to have somebody on her side, but that someone is not there; the cold ones part 2, the revenge, when she has someone with her and she still feel as something’s missing.

 

This morning is different: Alex gets to wake up to an overwhelming feeling of love. 

 

It’s strange to have this feeling settling down her stomach, warm and almost dizzy, quiet, and yet so loud. She smiles, sleepy and aching because of the pen uncomfortably stuck under her back, trying to recall the night before. And then she smiles some more. 

 

They were working together on a case when they fell asleep, late at night, on opposite sides of the couch, work clothes still on, papers scattered on their bodies and feet tangled together. And thinking about it all makes Alex feel like love. Like if she’s one giant jar filled with sloppy, clumsy love. And yet again she can’t help but thinking how real it is. Because someone in her past relationships did woke her up with some coffee, a smile, and a kiss of true affection, even love, in some cases.

 

But.

 

But while she is slowly getting on her feet, massaging her lower back, she notices two things, that make her understand it must be a day of huge discoveries: the first one, a little detail that still makes her heart beating louder, fuller, is the cover that falls on the ground, as she gets up, the cover that she doesn’t recall having the night before. And the second one, bigger, almost uncontainable, is the realization that hits her hard, all in once, that for the first time in her life, she is in love. She is actually in love with someone, that kind of love that makes you feel silly, that until Maggie, Alex couldn’t quite figure out why she had simply never felt. 

 

So, that’s it. Alex is stuffed with the love that receives, and for the first time in her life, is also able to return. She blinks. She blinks again, because the revelation made her smiling like an idiot and staring at a random point in the room.

 

She can’t help but thinking how it all happened so naturally, and how everything about her new revelation feels beautiful. Stretching her body, she turns around just in time to catch sight of Maggie sitting at the counter, tilting her head slightly on the right while she is reading the latest news on the laptop, hair tied in a messy bun. She’s taking a sip of coffee when she notices Alex. 

 

And Alex knows. She knows because this might be the first time Maggie stayed for the night, and nothing happened besides them passing out on the couch after a long day of work, but still, they have been dating for a while now and Alex just knows. In fact, Maggie smiles, with her deep, warm eyes, and dimples on full display and Alex falls, and falls, and falls. This is her happiness, now. This brave, determined, almost stubborn cop, with a serious obsession for leather jackets (obsession that they share and treasure), this one single person has started to feel like home.

 

“Morning”.

 

Maggie puts the cup down on the counter and tilts her head on the side, again, looking at Alex suppressing a yawn behind her hand. She’ s beautiful. Even in the morning, while being a complete mess, she’s truly stunning. 

 

“Hi sleeping beauty”.

 

Alex blushes slightly in response (and Maggie notices) and it’s stupid because she’s almost thirty and shouldn’t been allowed to blush to such compliments, but she’s also in love for the first time, so yes, she’s allowed to. 

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Well, I mean, besides the pen stuck in my back, I can’t really complain”.

 

Maggie hums quietly and smirks playfully. 

 

“Surely, company must have helped”.

 

“Yeah, except for your cold feet ”.

 

Maggie acts offended and Alex lets out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Then I guess you don’t really mind if I finish the coffee, right? Cause it’s gonna be a long day and I have to make sure to be functional and….”

 

A pair of lips cuts her off, and the first kiss of the day is slow, sweet, and tastes a bit like coffee and a lot like home. 

 

 

For Alex, this relationship in something else. To be honest, she thinks Maggie is something else. But of course, the whole dynamic is different. It feels natural, and that’s new. Kind of magical, a bit scaring, and incredibly natural. Holding Maggie in her arms, in the quiet of her own apartment, while watching a bad movie without really paying attention to it, feels simply natural. Like if it was meant to be. As if Alex’s place could only be there, with another girl, an amazing woman with an incredible smile, and long hair, and soft skin and so, so much love to share with her. 

 

She’s learning so much. She’s learning about Maggie, she’s getting to know her day by day. Maggie is truly beautiful. Outside, because c’mon, it doesn’t take much to notice how gorgeous Maggie is. But she also manages to surprises Alex every time; because it’s late and she’s still at work and incredibly hungry but Maggie pops out of nowhere with sushi and a warm hug; because Supergirl’s on a mission and she’s taking too long, and they’ve lost contact with her, and Alex worry grows, and grows, and Maggie sees her frowning and nervously tapping a feet on the ground, so she lets her hand sleeps into Alex’s and their fingers intertwine; because Lillian Luthor has been arrested but the entire Cadmus team has disappeared and Jeremiah is nowhere to be found, and Alex feels hopeless, and angry after yet another failed rescue and Maggie drags her away from the others and holds her tight as Alex painfully cries, in an empty room of the DEO, her hand slowly caressing her hair, her mouth whispering “it’s gonna be find, we’ll find him”, over and over, and it almost makes Alex believe it’s a promise. 

 

But. 

 

Sometimes things get complicated. 

 

At the beginning it’s Alex. She doesn’t know how to move in her first true relationship. It’s different when there’s someone you care that much about, that you want to see every day and spend time with. Before Maggie things were totally different. She never really felt like dating was that great thing people talked about. Now that she finally does, skipping a day of work to stay with the other makes much more sense. 

 

And then, there’s Maggie. 

 

Little did she know how strong Maggie is. Professionally talking, Alex truly believes she’s a great cop; but she would have never imagined how courageous Maggie is. They’re one month into their relationship when they first argue. It’s a stupid fight, they’ re both tired from a long day of chasing an alien drug dealer on the streets of National City, and something about her being able of taking care of herself since she was fourteen, accidentally slips out from her lips. Maggie freezes right away and Alex doesn’t ignore the sudden tension in her body and the uncomfortable silence that neither of them knows how to fill. So she asks. She asks until Maggie lets out a shaky breath, head facing the floor, and somehow gathers the courage to talk about her coming out with her parents.

 

Alex lets her speak, until Maggie struggles to keep her own tears from falling. 

 

“But why you didn’t tell me?”

 

Her strong, proud Maggie takes a while to answer.

 

“Because I wanted it to be better for you, to be different, i…”

 

Maggie shakes her head and walks away, incapable of dealing with her pain in front of her girlfriend. Alex gives her space, and they don’t talk for two days. In those 48 hours, Alex understands that Maggie has deep, painful wounds from her past. And when Maggie finally shows up, Alex doesn’t mention her own worry in knowing she carries such a weight on her shoulders; this time is Alex who needs to be strong for the other. And she doesn’t disappoint.

 

So yes, as in any other relationship where true, mutual feelings are involved, sometimes they mess it up. But Alex is getting a hand of it, and Maggie is slowly sharing more of her life with her and between a beer and a cold slice of pizza, their love grows stronger. 

 

 

 

“Alex, what are you doing?”

 

“Enjoying my lunch break, why?”

 

“We need you here, I texted you like fifteen minutes ago; we’ve got some Cadmus activity going on”.

 

Maggie takes a bite of her hamburger and watches her girlfriend frowns.

 

“Oh yeah, sure, give me ten minutes”.

 

Kara smiles on the other end of the phone, aware of who might be stealing Alex’s attention.

 

“Say hello to Maggie from me!”

 

Maggie smiles to Kara’s excitement and Alex rolls her eyes, secretly pleased that her sister gets along so well with Maggie. 

 

“Don’t need to do that, she heard you.”

 

Maggie stretches on the table to reach the phone.

 

“Hey Kara, everything’s good?”

 

Alex widens her eyes and tries to take it back.

 

“Oh yeah, I get it...”

 

Maggie might be tiny, but she’s agile as hell. 

 

“No really, we were just having a quick lunch…hold on a sec, your sister requires my attention”.

 

Maggie moves the phone away, and with the other arm catches Alex in surprise and leaves a quick kiss on her lips. 

 

“You pay Danvers”, she murmurs on her mouth, “I’ll give you a ride to the DEO”.

 

Alex can’t really do much but watching her girl casually leaving the bar, phone pressed on her hear. She blinks away the numb sensation and tries to get her brain to work again. 

 

How is it that she got so damn lucky?

 

 

 

The day ends in the same way it started. With Maggie. They don’t even get to prepare something or order dinner; the exhaustion pushes them straight to bed and under the covers. 

 

“So…Your sister is a ray of sunshine, you know?”

 

Alex’s answer comes muffled from the pillow. 

 

Maggie lets out a yawn and scoops closer to Alex.

 

“I wonder how she kicks asses all the time when she struggles pronouncing bad words”.

 

Alex smiles weekly and searches for Maggie’s arm.

 

“Well, I don’t want to take all the merits, but she probably got that from her sister.”

 

“Definitely”. 

 

For a few minutes neither of them says anything; and it would be perfect just like that, but Alex has this question running through her head and it’s stupid, and she shouldn’t even ask, but it won’t go away and it’s been worst since this morning, when they woke up together and-

 

“Maggie is this okay?”

 

And Maggie is more asleep than awake at this point, but she hears the insecurity in her voice and how she pronounces her name, in the softest way possible. 

 

“Wha- what?”

 

“I mean… “

 

Maggie slightly lifts her head, and gently squeezes her hip.

 

“Alex, honey, what’s the problem?”

 

Alex turns around to face her. 

 

“Not having sex…I mean we still…” Alex sits on the bed and Maggie could sense her nervousness miles away, so she imitates her move.

 

“Umm…Is it okay for you to wait, not too much of course, just until I feel like- not that I don’t want to touch you or anything, ‘cause the things I’d do to you- oh no that came out completely wrong, I’ m sorry…”

 

Maggie is amused. Plus, the blushing on Alex’s cheeks is adorable. 

 

“Alex, give me your hands. Now, you do know that we are in a relationship?”

 

“Yeah Maggie, of course, but…”

 

“No, let me finish. In a relationship, when there is anything that could make the other uncomfortable, you talk about it. And this is all new for you, and I get it, trust me, but it’s no difference. Alex, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, okay? Anything involving us, especially.”

 

Alex nods and lets out a shaky breath. 

 

“We’ re not having sex until you feel completely sure about it.”

 

“Thank you. I really needed to talk”

 

“Next time, just ask me, okay?”

 

“Okay. Back to sleep then?”

 

“Yes please”.

 

They exchange one last chaste kiss before finally giving up to the silent night, with two identical smiles painted on their lips. 

 

 

Being in love is fucked up. Maggie knows that very well, but still, this words echo in her head with much more meaning now, as she witness the DEO losing contacts with their search team, and general alarm spreading like an infective disease. 

 

Maggie knew something felt different about that day. Not in a good way, though. 

 

It was supposed to be a quiet evening, just the two of them, she got at the DEO to pick her up, only to find out Alex got called on a mission at the last minute. Which is fine, she’s a capable agent, she works for an intelligent agency, it’s her damn work, she’s literally trained to be the best in the worst situations, but something got wrong and Maggie’s scared. 

 

“We still don’t have any contact, nothing?”

 

“I’m trying but it’s not working, I literally have zero connection with any of them, I can’t understand what happened”.

 

“Keep working Winn, we have to get to them”.

 

So Maggie is in the middle of the chaos, standing still in front of huge black monitors that apparently should show something, with people spinning around her, and a lot of shouting everywhere.

 

Also her girlfriend has disappeared with the rest of the DEO team and all they know is they’re last position, underground, somewhere in National City, before everything went blank. She’s panicking. Inside, she’s completely panicking. Besides Kara, no one knows of Alex’s homosexuality, let alone of their relationship, so she owns it big to the guy named J’onn, the boss apparently, who must like her, ‘cause he let her stay as soon as he saw things were getting rough. 

 

“We’re gonna reach them, don’t worry”.

 

Maggie barely registers J’onn words, because her Alex is in danger and she can’t do anything about it. 

 

“S-Supergirl, is she with them?” 

 

“Of course she is, and that’s the point, our secret weapon is stuck in…the middle of nothing apparently, with the rest of the team, i….J’onn, we need to send someone there, I can’t get to them”.

 

Winn looks mortified and worried as he closes his laptop and turns to face them. J’onn lets out a heavy breath.

 

“Alright, alright… i’ll go myself, I need all the available man left and…”

 

“I’m in too. No way I leave Alex like that. And I won’t accept a refusal”.

 

Maggie speaks with decision in her voice, straightening her back, but her concerned eyes betray her. A dozen people get quiet and fix their gaze on her, as J’onn seems to consider her words; he nods briefly in her direction and begin to shout orders.

 

“It’s decided then. Winn, give me the coordinates of their last position, you and you, get the weapons we need, the rest of the group with me. Vasquez, I need to make sure the rest of the city is safe as we operate, we don’t know Cadmus’ intentions, so as long as we can, you’re in charge of warn me if anything suspicious comes up”. 

 

“You come with us?” asks as he turns to Maggie.

 

“No, I got my bike, I’ll follow you”.

 

He gets closer and hands her a strange gun.

 

“This is Alex’s new toy, she forgot it here, just be careful, it shoots blue”.

 

Maggie takes it as they make their way through the agents, and appreciate the familiar sensation of holding something that belongs to her girlfriend. She’ s going to get her. Alex is smart and strong, and she knows how to take care of herself, she’s okay. 

 

“Breathe Maggie” she tells herself as she wears the helmet, “she’s fine, Kara is with her, she won’t let anyone touch her”.

 

Still, her worry grows and her stomach flips unpleasantly at the thought of Alex hurt, vulnerable, distant. Maggie hops on her bike as J’onn transforms and begin to fly to their destination. A metallic voice reaches her ear, and Vasquez informs them that Alex got into touch with them for a few seconds.

 

“She was talking about a trap and several injured, than the connection got cut again; when you get there be careful, we don’t know what to expect”.

 

Maggie course and accelerates, relieved to hear that Alex is alive, but nervous at the perspective of the unknown. 

 

“The access is inside an abandoned factory, we know that there’s a passage leading underground, then from there, keep your eyes open agents”. 

 

J’onn’ s instructions are anything but accurate, but for Maggie is nothing new.

 

They’re a dynamic duo, she and Alex, a cop and an intelligence agent, just two normal girls dealing with risk life situations every now and then. 

 

Alex came out with a motto for them: “ride or die”, she said jiggling against her chest a few days before.

 

Maggie smiles weakly at the thought: at least in this way boredom is not even a possible option.


	2. And loving has never felt this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here, the second chapter as promised, enjoy!

Maggie has been sweating cold since she mounted on her bike. She’s trying to think it through, to prepare herself for the worst, but the reality is, every time her mind pictures the different scenarios they could face, she simply refuses. “She’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive”. The mantra doesn’t seem to calm her nerves as they finally approach the stable. As J’onn anticipated, it’s an old factory, almost run-down, the perfect place to hide a criminal organization. They head towards the entrance carefully, and stop right before one of them could step inside. 

 

“Alright, here we are; agents, you know what to do, eyes everywhere, this is Cadmus we’re dealing with.” J’onn knows they’re running out of time, and his words are short and concise. As they enter, he calls for Maggie. “Sawyer.” It’s barely a whisper, but she catches it as she approaches him, without letting any distraction take over, focused on the surrounding. Alex’s gun is steady in her grip, but her heart is beating loudly and anxiety feels heavy on her chest. 

 

“Alex is fine, she’s a capable agent and she’s with Supergirl. Nothing will happen to her.” Maggie keeps walking with her eyes fixed on the huge hole in the ground just a few steps from them. She ignores the sudden lump in her throat and the tears that push to be let out, because there’s no need to cry if Alex is alive and well. Her voice comes out raspy when she speaks: “You’re right. Thank you”.

 

Their interaction ends there, with a nod and an exchange of glances, and the bit of affection in J’onn’s look disappears as quickly as it appeared. He is the head of the DEO, and his job is certainly not to take care of Maggie’s worries. But she’s now able to understand the connection between him, Alex and Kara, and how he must have been similar to a paternal figure for both of them, especially when Jeremiah got missing. 

 

“This must be the entrance to their base. Vasquez, can you hear me?” The whole team is standing still just before the real access to what could be the, or one of Cadmus’ centers. “Loud and clear, Winn here has some news”.

 

“Alright, so your position corresponds to the last time we were able to connect with the others, so from there, you’re gonna be on your own. Where are you exactly?”. It’s hard to tell. “We’re facing what looks like a tunnel, that goes deep enough. There are debris everywhere and the cavity has rough edges.”

 

“They used explosives to get in?”

 

“No, I think they were discovered right here, before they even got the chance to respond to the attack, there are no signs of fight, no blood or bullets.” The group reacts to the news with sudden agitation and J’onn has to turn around and silence them with a look before continuing. “They know we are here but why aren’t they doing anything?” Maggie clenches her jaw and courses under her breath for the hundredth time since she got to the DEO. 

 

“J’onn you can’t go inside, it’s too risky, they could literally kill you as soon as you step in”. Winn speaks clearly in their ears and Maggie really is a patient person, but the woman she loves is trapped underground and might be hur-

 

“Okay enough wasting time, they could have killed us already, there must be something wrong, the entrance is uncovered and there is no one here, so we go in together or i’ ll have to do it alone.” Maggie knows she has no right to say such things, since she’s not even a member of the DEO and has no justifiable reason to step over J’onn’s authority like that, but actually, it’s about Alex, so she does. 

 

“The girl has a point thought. You should split, so at least we can have a feedback if things get bad, but remember, once you’re inside, we won’t be able to communicate.”

 

J’onn lets out a heavy breath and turns to face his team. “Alright then. Sawyer and you two with me. The others will stay here. If we don’t get back in thirty minutes, you’re allowed to contact the base and call for the last backup troops. I don’t want to make this public, God knows what kind of things they could hide inside there”.

 

“Good luck my friends”. Winn’ s last wish sounds full of hope in their speakers, as they get silence once for all. “Let’s go”.

 

 

 

The tunnel allows them to walk bent over, and is wide enough to leave space for J’onn and Maggie to walk side by side without touching. There are neon lights and air ducts every few meters, and over all, it looks like a well-done job. 

 

“I can’t believe they built a base under National City and went completely unnoticed. But I guess now it makes more sense: do you see the metal covering the walls? it’s from another planet, it shields electromagnetic waves, and sounds in general. That’s why we can’t communicate with the DEO”. 

 

Maggie frowns as a question forms in her head: “It covers the entire tunnel, how did they get so much?”

 

“I have no idea, I didn’t imagine they had such contacts, the planet in question is not exactly close to earth. They have some serious technology ”. Maggie turns her head towards J’onn. “I thought you already knew this.”

 

This time, J’onn’s answer is almost inaudible. “I may have underestimated them.”

 

“Great”.

 

The silence that follows is full of tension, and Maggie can feel a drop of sweat rolling down her back. Before she can open her mouth, an agent just behind, seems to give voice to her thoughts. “Is it just me or it’s hot in here?”.

 

“No Young, you’re right, and I can already smell smoke, there must be a fire somewhere, which means we have to mo-“.Sudden loud sounds interrupt him, and the group arrest immediately and listen as screams, this time, reach their ears. “What is going on?”.

 

Maggie doesn’t even acknowledge it , but “Alex is there”, sounds clearly in her head, her heart swell and without thinking, she breaks into a run. She ignores J’onn screaming her name, and let her legs follow desperately the aching in her chest, that pain that pushes her to Alex, deeper in the tunnel, and if the cavity could let her straighten completely, she would break the sound barrier. Someone up there must be looking at her, ‘cause the tunnel begins to get wider and wider, until it opens up to a short hallway that leads her to total chaos. It’s a huge room, there are machines and vehicles and enough space to contain what looks like an enormous space ship, half devoured by the fire. The smoke makes it hard to distinguish the figures moving in the distance, but not the shining kryptonite a few steps from her, keeping Supergirl on the ground.

 

Maggie shoots on the padlock of the cell and helps her get up. “Supergirl, can you hear me?”

 

“I….out of here. Now”. She’s weak, but that must be the effect of the kryptonite. As soon as they walk away from the cell, Kara begins to breathe more regularly and turns to finally face her. “The others are trapped in the starship, Cadmus probably run away by now.”

 

Maggie watches the ship burns slowly, devoured by the flames. “Supergirl!”. J’onn runs towards them with the rest of the team. “I’m fine, you have to go get Alex.” It’ s difficult to breath, and Maggie’s eyes are tearing, but the smoke is not the only one to blame. “How can we get inside?”. Supergirl uses her powers, but it lasts a few seconds; J’onn and Maggie catch her as she collapses on the ground. “ The entrance is right here, they are trapped behind it, you have to move, the fire is close and some of them are already down.”

 

They work as fast as possible, gathering water and fire extinguishers in a few minutes, and working their way to the ship. “We need to open the doors!” J’onn is already transformed in his green form, but his strength is not comparable to Kara’s. Maggie shakes her head: “We need Supergirl.” 

 

J’onn stops her: “No, she’s weak, she won’t be able to help”. Supergirl is by their sides before J’onn gets to finish his phrase. “I can help, I won’t let them dye, let’s try together”. It takes all of their strength and three attempts, but finally the doors collapse and Maggie has never been more grateful in her life. The exhausted faces of the agents slowly emerge in the smoke, and Maggie throws herself inside, looking for one person. She finds Alex sitting with her back on the wall, eyes barely open, a piece of fabric pressed to her mouth. Maggie lifts her up and guides her outside the ship, only to let her sit down again, away from the danger. Maggie kneels in front of her as Alex coughs a few times and finally adjusts her eyes on her. Maggie can see the moment Alex realizes it’s her, as her face goes from surprise to relief and then pain in a second. “M-Maggie?”.

 

That’s all she says, because they’re hugging tight, crying, and Alex is shaking, and words would be useless in this moment. Maggie holds her against her chest, feels her body with her hands, and doesn’t let go, neither of them wants to. They stay like that for minutes, ignoring everyone else, close to each other in an embrace that seems to fix everything. “I love you, I love you, I love you”. Alex lets those words sink in, and whispers a quiet “I love you, too”, against the crook of Maggie’s neck, finally able to calm her sobbing.

 

They separate only to close the distance by pressing their lips together, in a simple touch that finally allows them to soothe their worries. Maggie is the first one to try a shy smile, and even if her lips turn the other way because it’s still too much, Alex lets out a shaky breath and jokes, only to end up in tears again. “Well, it t-took you long enough, u-uh”. Maggie shakes her head and hugs her, as their crying fades into a tearful laughter, and by now there’s more smoke than oxygen in the air, but she swears, breathing has never been easier. 

 

 

 

 

“Maggie…” a tired Alex is lying down on of the bed of the DEO, a playful smirk on her face as her girlfriend tries to hide from the guards that are covering the night shift. “You have to go, you can’t stay here, I’m fine.” Maggie leaves her hideout and puts on the most determinate smirk. “As I was saying, I think you need to take the next few days off, and this is not an advice Danvers, I won’t let you go to work, whether you like it or not.” Alex’s smile grows wider. “So… you love me?”. Maggie is experiencing happiness on a whole new level, as she makes sure once again that Alex is really there. “Yes honey, I’m in love with you”. Alex squeezes her fingers and hums satisfied, red cheeks on full display. “Good. I love you too”. Maggie laughs and lowers to capture her lips with her own, enjoying the familiarity of the sensation. 

 

“You have done a great job, I’m really proud of you”. Alex thanks her softly, and pulls her closer. “How did you contact us if the place was covered with that metal?”. 

 

“Well, that metal is known to blend easily if subjected to high temperatures, and when the fire started, the walls began to melt, and I tried to contact the base; then I was discovered and our only chance to get in touch with you ended in the fire. They literally thrown all of our things in the flames”.

 

Maggie tilts her head on the side in that adorable way that Alex loves and puts on a pout. “Aww, how rude. Thank God I had your gun, that by the way is amazing”.

 

“That’s the reason why it’s mine, and I want it back”.

 

“Keep dreaming…”

 

“You’re lucky I’m forced to stay in bed”.

 

Maggie kisses her on the forehead. “Go to sleep, you need it, I’m serious Alex”.

 

“I know. I still didn’t thank you for saving me”.

 

“Oh, anytime, really”. They both laugh and a guard finally enter in the room. “What is she doing here? Are you a member of the DEO?”.

 

Maggie rolls her eyes before facing him. “Chill, i’m leaving, give me five minutes.” The guy doesn’t move. “Okay listen, my girlfriend almost died today, so if you have any intention to leave the room it would be great, or we can just make out for five minutes in front of you, but just saying, that would be awkward”. Alex hides her amusement as the poor guard steps away and leave them. Maggie turns to face Alex, who is looking at t her as if she could hang the stars in the sky. “What?”.

 

No words follow, but the gentlest kiss ever, and Maggie is very much alive. Alex murmurs a quiet “It feels nice”. Maggie opens her eyes and looks offended. “No, the kissing is amazing, I was talking about being out, not having to hide who I am, and our relationship”.

 

“Oh, of course. You’re happy?”. Alex moves her lips in the most beautiful smile Maggie has ever seen. “ Like never before. Now go, or that guard will come back”. 

 

“Yes ma’am”. They share one last kiss and Maggie finally leaves, whispering one last goodbye right at the door. “Tomorrow morning I’ll be here. Goodnight Alex”.

 

“Goodnight Maggie”. It’s all cheesy, and it’s perfect, and as Alex falls asleep, a ridiculous smile appears on her face, the same that Maggie can’t cancel, all the way back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out as i expected but i won't be able to publish for the next week so i had to finish it! Thank you so much for you feedback, it means a lot for me, especially if it allows me to grow as a writer! Se you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently shipping sanvers was not enough anymore, and my little brain came up with this. English is not my first language, so i can only hope there are not too many mistakes! Thank you for leaving kudos, comments, or just reading my work :) and since i have this bad habit of posting really late, it's time for me to go to bed, and let me know if you'd like a sequel, cause i'm kinda considering the idea.


End file.
